1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to Ecdysterone Compounds.
2. Background
Ecdysteroids are a group of 2,3,14-trihydroxy-Δ-7-6-ketosteroids. There has been extensive research on the effects of oral ecdysterone supplementation on humans. The documented effects of ecdysteroids and ecdysteroid compositions are wide-ranging.